Louis Grimaldi
Louis Frédéric Grimaldi (formally Prince Louis of Monaco) is the ex-husband of Blair Waldorf and, as a member of the Grimaldi family, a Monégasque prince. He is the son of Princess Sophie of Monaco and older brother of Princess Beatrice. Louis is portrayed by Hugo Becker. Television series Season 4 Louis and Blair met at the Musée d'Orsay in Paris at the beginning of season four, where Blair is staring at her favorite painting by Manet. Louis approaches her (being a Manet lover himself) and asks her out on a date. Their short-lived romance ended when Blair goes back to New York leaving Louis with one of her shoes stating "You can always come look for me" Towards the end of season four, Louis arrives in Manhattan with Blair's shoe and they start dating again. They get engaged and leave for Monaco for the summer together. He and Blair were expecting a child but later has a miscarriage in season 5. Louis is often controlled by his mother. Titles and styles * His Serene Highness Prince Louis of Monaco Family * Unnamed male (father; ambiguous) * Sophie Grimaldi (mother) * Beatrice Grimaldi (younger sister) Romantic relationships * Blair Waldorf (ex-wife) ** Baby Waldorf (unborn child; deceased) Quotes 4x02 - ''' '''Blair: "I can't live in this fairytale." Louis: "I promise this is not a story for little girls." 4x20 − 'Je t'adore' 4x20 - Blair to Serena: "It's official, we should send out change of address cards, because I'm moving to cloud nine. Louis is incredible, with him by my side I can actually be a powerful woman." 4x20 '- Blair to Serena:' "Louis made me happy. Happy. Do you know the last time I felt joy? Chuck had brought me into his darkness for so long, I'd forgotten what that felt like." 4x20 - Louis to Blair: "I want you to choose joy in your life. More than that, I want to be the one who gives you joy." 4x21 - Louis to Blair: "I want you Blair. But the only way it will work is if you show me all of the parts of yourself. Even the ones you're ashamed off" 4x22 - Blair: "Louis and I it's different. It's lighter, we're simple, makes me happy." 4x22 ''- Chuck arrives at an empty Constance to find Louis is still there.'' Chuck: "You're still here" Louis: "Why wouldn't I be?" Chuck: "Party's almost over." Louis: "I know but Blair hasn't arrived yet" Chuck: "How can you be sure she's even coming?" Louis: "Because I love her. And just as important, I believe in her. I know she's scared, but she'll figure it out. And I'll be here when she does." Trivia *Louis's full name was thought to have been ''Louis Albert Jean-Michal Grimaldi ''(Petty in Pink) until it was announced ''Louis Frédéric Grimaldi ''(G.G.). Appearances * Season 4 ** Belles de Jour ** Double Identity ** The Kids Stay in the Picture ** Petty in Pink ** The Princesses and the Frog ** Shattered Bass ** The Wrong Goodbye * Season 5 ** Yes, Then Zero ** Beauty and the Feast ** The Jewel of Denial ** Memoirs of an Invisible Dan ** The Fasting and the Furious ** I Am Number Nine ** All the Pretty Sources ** Riding in Town Cars With Boys ** The End of the Affair? ** G.G. ** The Backup Dan Category:Louis Grimaldi Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Blair Waldorf Category:NUES Category:Villains Category:Belles de Jour Category:Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Main Antagonists